The present invention relates to a device for slowing the movement of a drawer or similar member which is movable with respect to a fixed structure and urged by unidirectional thrust means.
A device of this type is known from British Patent Application GB-A 2 062 933 and is normally used to smooth the movement of a slidable drawer caused by spring means, as used in certain types of ashtray fitted in the dashboard of motor vehicles.
It is also known that such drawers often have latch closure means which are released by a light pressure on the drawer, so that pressure is used to carry out both opening and closing operations.
The document EP-A-0 199 242 describes a device in which the latch closure means include a sphere engaged in a rectilinear groove, formed in the lateral surface of the stator, and urged by a shaped groove formed in the lateral wall of the rotor and having a cam defining a forward path and a return path for the sphere.